Special
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan kisah mengenai interaksi Saitama dengan dua orang lainnya. Warning: Hint Shounen-ai, Hint SaiGenos, Hint SaiSonic, dan OOC.


Aku tau ini hanyalah sebuah kisah sederhana. Tapi biarkan aku membagikannya pada kalian semua. Ini kisah mengenai seorang pria dan dua orang pria lainnya yang tanpa sadar diam-diam ia sayangi. Interaksi manis mereka kurangkum di sini.

.

* * *

 **Special**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Sekedar Hint SaiGenos dan SaiSonic**

 **Warning: Hint shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat typo, dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: One Punch Man milik ONE dan Murata Yuusuke**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **1.**

Semenjak Genos tinggal bersamanya, setiap hari Saitama makan makanan penuh gizi seimbang. Mau pagi, siang, malam—tanpa menunggu lama, semua pasti sudah tersedia rapi di atas meja. Sebenarnya Saitama merasa tak enak hati jikalau harus terus membiarkan Genos memasak sendiri. Tapi tiap kali menawarkan bantuan, Genos pasti menolak. Menyuruhnya menonton tv saja atau membaca komik di ruang tengah.

Terkadang Saitama berpikir, sebenarnya niat Genos itu menjadi muridnya atau menjadi pendamping hidupnya?

" _Sensei_ makanan sudah siap. Ini nasinya."

"Terima kasih _sayang_ —"

Ah.

Karena terlalu banyak memikirkannya, Saitama sampai salah memilih kata.

.

.

 **2.**

Karena bosan dengan pakaian yang sering ia kenakan, Saitama pun memilih untuk pergi berbelanja. Kali ini Genos tak menemaninya. Saitama meminta sang murid untuk tetap menjaga rumah. Bukan karena risih, hanya saja setiap jalan berdua—mereka selalu berujung kejar-kejaran dengan fans Genos yang membuta.

" _Kau yakin mau membeli itu? Seleramu buruk sekali Saitama."_

Hm?

Oh itu suara Sonic. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di jalan—Sonic seperti biasa mencegat Saitama duluan. Sebenarnya Saitama sudah mengusirnya, tetapi alih-alih pergi ia malah memilih mengikuti Saitama. Dan berakhirlah mereka di sebuah toko busana pria.

"Yang ini saja cocok untukmu, ini juga dicoba sekalian. Dan yang kau pilih itu taruh kembali ke tempatnya. Kau akan terlihat makin aneh jika memakai itu"

Entah mengapa Saitama berpikir Sonic seperti seorang pacar yang tengah memilihkannya pakaian.

.

.

 **3.**

Pagi itu tak seperti biasanya, Saitama bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Genos. Tetapi bukannya langsung bangun untuk sekedar mencuci muka, Saitama malah terdiam menatap wajah tidur muridnya. Terliat begitu damai dan polos. Seakan mimpi yang didatanginya begitu indah.

'Kalau begini dia terlihat normal.'

Saitama sesekali memainkan surai si pirang, mengelus dan menyisirnya dengan lembut. Tak begitu peduli jikalau Genos membuka mata. Toh nanti bilang saja kalau ada debu di sana.

"Hng— _sensei_...?"

Ah baru dibicarakan. Sudah kejadian.

"Maaf aku baru bangun. Aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan—"

Baru saja Genos hendak berdiri tapi tak bisa, Saitama menahan tangannya. "Tidur sebentar lagi saja, aku juga masih mengantuk." Dan kemudian menariknya kembali tertidur di atas _futon_ yang tergelar.

.

.

 **4.**

Sore itu Saitama merasa sangat sial. Sehabis melawan monster level _oni_ —tentu dengan mudah ia kalahkan—hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi. Lalu ditambah, diperjalannan pulang ia berpapasan dengan Sonic yang sepertinya baru saja memberi bahan makanan. Awalnya mereka saling berhadapan hendak bertarung, tetapi dikarenakan hujan semakin deras. Sonic dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Saitama dan membawa pemuda 25 tahun itu kerumahnya.

"Setelah hujan berhenti kita lanjutkan pertandingan kita!"

Inginnya Saitama menolak, dan kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi begitu melihat rambut panjang Sonic yang lepek karena hujan. Saitama urungkan niatannya. Ia malah mengambil handuk kering lalu mengeringkan surai yang basah.

"Nanti kau masuk angin."

Meski sempat memprotes, tapi akhirnya Sonic diam saja diperlakukan demikian.

.

.

 **5.**

Saitama jarang sekali melihat Genos tersenyum. Padahal ia begitu penasaran. Bosan rasanya meliha Genos selalu bertampang serius. Sekali-kali Saitama ingin melihat muridnya itu bersikap santai ketika di dekatnya. Tak perlu tersenyum lebar. Senyuman kecil pun tak apa. Saitama yakin Genos akan terlihat semakin tampan.

"Genos cobalah tuk tersenyum."

"Kenapa aku harus tersenyum _sensei_?"

Ah, iya juga ya kenapa harus tersenyum—sebentar, kenapa juga perlu alasan untuk tersenyum? Senyuman itu mimik wajah yang wajar kan. Semua orang melakukannya, termasuk Saitama.

"Karena aku ingin lihat. Boleh kan?"

Genos terdiam. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia mulai mencoba tuk membuat senyuman. Sedikit kaku tapi lumayan pas. Wajahnya jadi lucu dan menggemaskan. Andai saja bisa dilakukan, Saitama ingin mengabadikannya.

"Sering-seringlah tersenyum Genos."

"Baik _sensei_."

.

.

 **6.**

Lain Genos, lain pula Sonic. Pemuda itu memang sering tersenyum. Tetapi ke arah yang salah. Senyuman Sonic kadang terlihat meremehkan, kadang pula terlihat menyeramkan. Saitama ingin melihat Sonic tersenyum biasa. Seyuman yang menandakan seakan ia tengah berbahagia.

"Ayo lawan aku Saitama!"

"Aku akan melawanmu. Tapi kau harus tersenyum dulu untukku."

Sonic nampak mengernyit bingung. Tak begitu mengerti mengapa Saitama ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Lagipula senyumannya tak terlalu istimewa.

"Kau tak mau melakukannya? Ya sudah aku pulang."

Ragu. Sonic tak ingin Saitama pulang begitu saja. Ia sudah berlatih cukup keras. Tak ingin usahanya berakhir sia-sia. Apalagi semenjak Genos muncul, Sonic semakin jarang bertemu dengan Saitama.

"Baiklah."

Setelah memantapkan hati, perlahan bibir Sonic melengkung kecil. Memperlihatkan senyuman malu-malu tapi nampak manis. Saitama sampai-sampai terdiam sebentar.

"Setiap bertemu denganku kau harus tersenyum, Sonic."

"...Aku tidak janji."

.

.

 **7.**

Saitama tau Genos memang selalu ingin melindunginya. Tapi terkadang sikap itu terlewat berlebihan. Saitama tak merasa keberatan, hanya saja kalau dilindungi terus rasanya agak risih juga. Mengingat Saitama laki-laki dan dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dan sesunguhnya Saitama lebih memilih untuk melindungi Genos ketimbang harus dilindungi oleh Genos.

"Sekali-sekali biarkan aku yang melindungimu."

Mendengar hal itu Genos hendak protes, namun segera bungkam begitu Saitama menatapnya dengan serius. Ah, mungkin Saitama tengah marah padanya. Genos merasa tak enak.

"Aku senang kau melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku juga ingin kau bergantung padaku. Kau mengerti?"

Eh?

Genos mengerjap. Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya memanas. Sepertinya ia harus meminta profesr tuk memeriksanya. Mungkin ada kebocoran pada bagian dalam tubuhnya.

"Iya, aku akan mencoba mempertimbangkannya _sensei_."

Saitama tersenyum puas.

.

.

 **8.**

Sonic memang menganggap Saitama sebagai rivalnya, tapi ada kalanya Saitama ingin mereka melupakan sejenak _title_ tersebut. Saitama tak ingin terus-terusan membuat Sonic terluka—mengingat tiap kali Sonic menantangnya, Saitama pasti menang tanpa luka sedikit pun membekas. Sekali saja Saitama ingin mereka menghabiskan sehari bersama dalam damai. Mengobrol santai sambil meminum teh. Bukankah terdengar menyenangkan?

"Sonic kau mau minum teh denganku?"

"Aku lebih ingin bertarung denganmu!"

Ah susah juga. Di otak Sonic hanya ada pertarungan saj—pertarungan? Saitama mendapat sebuah ide lain. "Baiklah kita akan tetap bertarung tapi dengan cara lain. Kita bermain _battle game_ , bagaimana? Aku punya kasetnya."

Sonic tampak tak setuju, keningnya mengkerut sebal. "Tidak mau."

"Ayolah, aku tak mau terus-terusan menyakitimu. Biarkan aku bersikap _gentle_ barang sehari."

G-Gentle? Tanpa sadar pipi Sonic berubah merah muda dengan sendirinya.

.

.

 **9.**

Hari itu bukanlah hari istimewa. Tak ada yang berulang tahun di antara keduanya, tetapi entah mengapa Saitama memberikan Genos sebuah hadiah. Bilangnya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas bantuan Genos selama ini, hanya saja King—yang kebetulan juga berada di sana—merasa itu semua terdengar seperti seorang suami memberi hadiah kepada istrinya. Begitu hangat dan mesra. Sampai membuat iri yang melihat.

"Kalian sudah menikah?"

Saitama hanya membalas dengan dahi mengernyit heran.

.

.

 **10.**

Siang itu tak ada angin tak ada hujan, Saitama memberi Sonic sebuah hadiah. Tentu saja Sonic sempat heran dan menolak, tetapi begitu Saitama bilang hadiah itu karena Sonic sudah mau menjadi rivalnya selama ini—akhirnya ia pun menerimanya dengan senang. Entah mengapa aura di sekitar mereka berubah berbunga-bunga. Sampai-sampai King—yang kebetulan menemani Saitama bertemu dengan Sonic—kembali berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.

"Saitama dia selingkuhanmu? Istrimu di rumah bagaimana?"

Ah, King semakin salah paham.

.

.

.

Hm kisah yang mana lagi ya yang harus kuceritakan? Aku rasa sudah cukup segini saja.

Hanya ini yang dapat kurangkumkan pada kalian. Sengaja kulakukan demikian. Bukan karena aku bersikap pelit, tetapi Aku ingin kalian semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah mereka. Semakin ingin tau bagaimana akhir hubungan di antara mereka. Tetap sama, atau malah meningkat satu level dari sebelumnya.

Sekian dari saya,

Manusia tanpa nama.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

..

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
